The present invention relates to a fluid dynamic ozone generator, which primarily comprises a coaxial gas-fluid mixing tube, an air-cooled ozone formation tube, and a liquid-pressurized gas-liquid mixer.
Ozone has the advantage of leaving no residue and thus there is no upper limit of allowed dosage in using it. Beginning from the past few years, ozone has gradually replaced chlorine or hydrogen peroxide as a disinfectant and an advanced oxidant. However, due to the fact that ozone of high concentration is highly explosive, and that ozone will decompose within an hour unless it is stored in silicon gel under extremely low temperature, ozone must be produced on-site. When ozone is used, ozone generation system, and gas supply system, as well as cooling system should be needed. When ozone is applied to water treatment, a gas-liquid mixer should be provided to dissolve ozone into water. However, conventional gas-liquid mixers have the disadvantages of low gas dissolving rate and leakage of gas. The commonly used Venturi Tube contains two tubes of different diameters, for which the gas inlet port is at the junction of the two tubes and is of a point in size, therefore, the effective suction only covers a very small area, the rate of the gas sucked into the Venturi Tube is not satisfied. On the other hand, since accessories are required for ozone generation, the cost for ozone generation is expensive. All these factors result in the infeasibility of applying ozone to domestic use.
The present invention employs principles of fluid dynamics to design an innovative gas supply system which, compared with conventional Venturi Tube, has higher gas-suction rate, and in which the functions of ozone generation, cooling and gas dissolving can be combined in one device to form a fluid dynamic ozone generator. The ozone generator of the present invention not only simplifies the operation in ozone generation, but also significantly reduces the cost therefor, and consequently enables ozone to be widely used.
The present invention relates to a fluid dynamic ozone generator which primarily comprises a coaxial gas-fluid mixing tube, an air-cooled ozone formation tube, and a liquid-pressurized gas-liquid mixer, wherein the coaxial gas-fluid mixing tube employs principle of fluid dynamics, i.e., the speed of water flow differs when the water flows pass over surfaces of different slopes. The speed differential results in pressure difference and, accordingly, results in the function of sucking air. The coaxial gas-fluid mixing tube of the present invention has the characteristics of high efficiency of sucking air and compact in volume. The air-cooled ozone formation tube comprises a set of stainless tubes for guiding the gas (air or oxygen) thereinto to produce a closed gas flow path, a stainless brush for discharging in the tube, the advantages are that the efficiency for producing ozone is high, the amount of heat carried away by the gas flow significantly reduces the temperature of the ozone formation tube. The liquid-pressurized gas-liquid mixer is installed at the outlet of the coaxial gas-fluid mixing tube with a pump connected for pumping water and consequently applying pressure to the gas (ozone) dissolved in the mixer. The installation like this prevents the gas from escaping the water in the form of bubbles, thus increases the gas-dissolving rate, and promotes the applicability of the present invention.
The fluid dynamics ozone generator comprising the coaxial gas-fluid mixing tube, the air-cooled ozone formation tube, and the liquid-pressured gas-liquid mixer is not only effective and efficient in ozone generation, but is also compact in volume, and easy for installation. The ozone generator of the present invention is therefore suitable for daily life use, such as drinking water disinfection, fruit and vegetable washing.